Harry, are you there?
by The.darkness.within.you
Summary: Professor Snape learns of Harry's treatment by the Dursleys, his parentage and the fact that Harry's mind is fractured. multiple personality disorder fanfic
1. chapter 1

"Are you discounting hard evidence as fraudulent?"

"Albus for God's sake, Multiple Personalites have never been proven to exist, it's probably a hoax knowing Potter" the potions professor replied snappishly.

"Severus what will it take for you to realise that the boy is not like his father? His aunt and uncle have just been arrested by muggle authorities for child abuse and neglect"

"Of Potter?" Professor Snape felt his heart miss a beat, surely not. His aunt and uncle surely doted on the golden Gryffindor. Didn't they?

"Wait why not the ministry, why did they get arrested by muggles?"

The headmaster bowed his head in shame "Because it was a muggle who spotted the abuse and told the police. A new neighbour witnessed Harry being beaten and immediately rang child protective services and the police. The Dursleys apparently felt they had got away with it that long that they thought they were untouchable"

"Oh god Albus, you mean that no one checked on him, the golden child, the boy who lived was being abused and not one of us spotted it?"

Albus could hardly keep the pain out of his voice "we have all failed him, from the first moment he was left on their doorstep!"

There was a pregnant pause. "Another reason I called you here was because I needed to find a suitable guardian for the boy, but the truth is that you Severus have always had parental rights on the boy"

"That's impossible" Professor Snape exploded out of his chair and began pacing.

"He is a carbon copy of Potter" he sneered

"Its amazing what Lilly could achieve with a few charms." The headmaster sighed "she obliviated you to protect you and Harry from Tom Riddle, I only found out myself when I noticed his magical signature looked like yours and looked into it further, i dread to think how things could have turned out so differently for you two."

"What did the Dursleys do to him?" Severus couldn't think about Harry being his Son. Not yet. He would certainly accept Harry as his own flesh and blood, his and Lilys child, but right now he needed to know more facts.

The headmasted handed him a bunch of reports. "These are the police reports, muggle psychologist reports and Madame Pompfrey did a full medical history on him when he arrived last night."

Professor Snape quickly read over the reports words jumping out at him from the page. 'Beaten. Starved. Lived in a cupboard. Worked like a slave. Freak. Injuries. Malnourished. Broken arm. Broken rib. Concussion. abuse.'

Professor Snape was all to familiar with abuse, he himself was abused by his father and being head of Slytherin meant that he had been involved in helping abused children in his house feel safe and protected at Hogwarts. Nothing like this, not abuse that has broken a young childs mind worse than if he had been locked up in Azkaban.

"You are telling me that all this time Harry was being abused, he could have been safe with me?" He hissed suddenly feeling protective of the child.

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing"

"No, no excuses Albus. These reports tell a whole other story! "

"The blood wards should have kept him safe from harm" Albus defended

"But not from his loving family" Severus sneered.

the headmaster bowed his head in shame. "I feel bad enough about this my boy, i have failed you both immensely."

"I need to think things through headmaster" the potions professor stated softly all anger drained from him as he ran his hands over the reports in his hands.

"Does Harry know?" He asked his hand on the doorknob.

"About the Alters? No, he has blank episodes in his memory when his altar comes out, which is worrying him and about the abuse? Also a no to some extent. He knows the Dursleys disliked him, and treated him with some unkind words however he can't access the memories held by the other alters who took over when the abuse became unbearable."

the potions professor sighed "How many Albus?" He asked sounding broken.

"His alter Seth spoke to the muggle psychologist before we managed to bring him up here, he merely said there were a few"

Professor Snape shut his eyes momentarily against the onslaught of emotions and then he was gone.

A few hours later found Severus sat in front of the fire. He had read the reports, Poppys had hurt the most to read. He realised that by the age of five Harry had suffered more Injuries than most teenagers, and all at the hands of his disgusting relatives. He couldn't hate the child. Not any longer. The child, his Son, had been essentially tortured by his own family. He once again vowed to protect the child and also to help heal him. He sat in front of the fire reading paragraphs and chapters from a wide variety of psychology books.

As he read more in depth into Multiple Personality Disorder, he realised just how much torture the muggles had put him through in order to fracture his son's mind in such a brutal way.

He slammed the fourth book closed mid sentence. He couldn't read anymore. He needed to inform Albus that he would do whatever it took to heal his Son.

"How can I help him?" The options proffessor asked the headmaster. "I will do whatever it takes"

The headmaster had smiled sadly when heard that and he peered over his spectacles at the man he trusted.

"My dear boy, just be patient with him, treat him with respect and let him gain your trust. I fear that all of the alters need to gain your trust before progress can be made. It could take years Severus"

"I will be there for as long as he needs me" Professor Snape had replied. "I will help him heal"

Professor Dumbledore sighed "it is not my place to say, but the boys...relatives...failed to provide Harry with any decent clothes, in fact the only personal possesions he owns apart from his invisibility cloak is his school supplies, harry is not up to any visitors until tomorrow morning so perhaps we should work on making your quarters suitable accomodation for the child?"

"Of course. I shall get everything ready if you would be able to get a houself to add a room to my quarters then that would be greatly appreciated."

Sorry to cut off here. I will be updating soon. Please review if you like it. This is the first chapter and the other chapters will perhaps not seem as rusjed but this has been in my head bursting to be written.


	2. 2

Thanks for all the reviews and ghostmarine51 you inspired me to get this chapter out. Your idea is immense. Hope it's what you imagined!

Professor Snape had hardly slept a wink, his dreams haunted by emerald eyes.

He was up long before the sunrise, trying to keep busy, trying not to think about the revelations that had come to the surface the day before, and he was failing. He had never felt so guilty in his entire life, even if he hadnt found out about the abuse, he has hardly helped by singling the child out, mocking him and ridiculing him at every opportunity. "Jokes on you" he had said to himself "telling him all about his useless father, who turns out to be me." The irony was not lost on him and he had a lot to apologise to the child for.

He just prayed he could try and rectify everything.

He was sat clutching a black coffee in front of the fire place when Madame Pomfrey appeared in his floo.

"Severus, may I come through?" She asked politely and brushed her robes down when the potions professor allowed her entrance.

"The headmaster has informed me of the fact that you are Harry's father and I have removed the charms that Lily cast." Madame Pomfrey looked nervous and she wrung her hands.

"Yes Poppy?" The potions professor snapped impatiently gesturing for her to continue.

"Well, Seeing as you are his father, his lineage has changed, just like Nymphadora Tonks the black lineage is strong in your family. He is a metamorphmagus" she shook her head as if to clear it, "it's really quite remarkable but Harry's appearance changes when certain alters come out, the charm Lily cast had been preventing his appearance from altering but now..." the mediwitch trailed off staring at her hands as if fearing what the reaction would be.

"Remarkable is NOT the word to use Poppy" Professor Snape shot back "the child should have never been put in this position. It is a horrific situation"

"Oh Severus I didn't mean-"

" you've met an alter?" He interrupted as he realised what she had revealed

Madame Pomfrey nodded "Yes, Seth. He appears to be one of the main alters."

"is Harry recovering well?" He asked

"Yes, you may see him now if you wish. I have healed all his physical injuries, and he will be fit to be released after lunch today."

Professor Snape nodded "lead the way" he said softly and they stepped into the floo

"Hello Harry" Madame Pomfry said as she walked briskly over to the bed where the child was sat up cross legged.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey" he replied quietly with a small smile.

"Professor Snape needs a word dear, I shall give you some privacy" she said returning his smile before walking back towards her office.

"Professor" Harry said by way of greeting.

"Harry" the professor replied "I have some important news." He looked at the small child. He looked exactly the same, however he no longer needed his glasses and the proffessors knees almost buckled when he saw the child's emerald eyes. Harry continued to stare at him.

"I heard about the Dursleys, I apologise for the way I have treated you, I was childish and my behaviour was inexcusable." He paused. "It has come to light that I am your father, your mother obliviated me and the headmaster has only just worked it out"

Harry remained silent just staring as if not trusting his own voice.

"I am your new guardian and will treat you well, I am also going to try and get to the bottom of your blank outs" he sighed and sat on the bed looking at the floor, he could no longer look at those eyes without feeling guilt claw at his stomach.

"He will not find out" said a voice harshly and Professor Snape snapped his head back up and almost gasped. Harry's hair was longer and trailed around his shoulders, his cheekbones more pronounced. He looked like Harry would do without the charms, Severus could see himself in the boy.

"He will NOT find out" the child repeated.

"My apologies..." Professor Snape trailed off

"Seth" the child responded leaning back gracefully against the headboard. Harry wasn't graceful, except on his broom.

"I am Harry's Slytherin side."

Seth smirked "Oh yes, the golden Gryffindor was nearly a Slytherin, it is most unfortunate that Lauchlan was out in the sorting, his Gryffindor tendencies swayed the hat in his judgement. Which means that I am a snake in a lions den so to speak."

Proffessor Snape was shocked into silence.

"Lauchlan?" He asked

"I don't think so, I'm no grass professor, you can discuss Lauchlan with Lauchlan"

The potions professor nodded silently

"Why can't Harry know?"

"Why do you think?" Seth smirked "we are here so he doesn't find out about half of the stuff he has suffered at the hands of his...loving family" he spat in disdain "don't you think that if he knew we were here then he might be able to guess why?" Professor Snape nodded again in silence.

"If you don't mind professor, we are tired and would just like to sleep"

"Of course" the potions professor nodded not wanting to push his luck. "Madame Pomfrey is going to release you after lunch. I am going into Diagon Alley for your school supplies for next year but should be back to see you released, you will be residing in my quarters."

"Yes sir." Seth said fixing him with a calculating stare as Professor Snape made to leave. As he reached the infirmary doors he glanced back expecting to see Seth staring however Harry had come back and was sliding back under the covers to sleep.

The potions master sighed, he had a lot to think about.

So there's chapter two. I really hope you enjoyed it!!!


	3. 3 meeting Freak

Professor Snape returned from Diagon Alley with a whole new wardrobe for Harry, along with all the textbooks and school supplies that the child would need for the upcoming year.

He deposited the bags in Harry's room for the child to put away and organise as he wished. After casting a tempus spell he realised that he still had two hours until Harry was released from the infirmary and into his care. He sighed pulling a stack of shrunken forms out of his outer robe pockets. Sitting down at his dining room table he reverted the forms to their original size, summoned a self inking quill and set to work filling in the forms that would for all intents and purposes make Harry his heir.

The forms were as expected long winded, repetetive and complex, meaning that by the time Professor Snape had finished he had a cramp in his hand and a massive headache.

It was necessary he reminded himself. If the ministry tried to get involved in Harry's care (and Professor Snape was certain they would) then they would now be powerless to do anything without his own parental consent. He smirked to himself as he waited for the ink to dry. He knew that Fudge would most likely try and push the quickest form of treatment in the child, even if he knew it wasn't in Harry's best interests. Professor Snape was no fool, he knew that the road to Harry's complete recovery could take years and was bound to be a long and testing journey.

Satisfied the ink was dry he gathered up the forms and hurried to the owlery. There wasn't much time until Harry was due to be released into his care and he wanted to be on time, he would show Harry that he was his number one priority and not merelt an afterthought like he had been to his disgusting relatives.

He arrived at the infirmary with just over five minutes to spare and immediately kept his distance as he noticed Madame Pomfrey was sat on the edge of Harry's bed and speaking to another alter that he himself hadn't met before. From where he was stood in the shadows he saw Madame Pomfrey try to console a version of Harry that was emaciated and sickly looking, long matted strongly black hair obscured most of his face, the alters face was bowed and his knees drawn up to his chest, as he trembled.

Madame Pomfrey came over to him after a few more minutes, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Who?" He asked simply

"His name is Freak. From what I can make out, until he was 8 Harry thought he was called Freak as that was all his relatives called him."

If Harry didn't need him so much he would have immediately gone and cursed all three of the Dursleys so badly he would have faced life in Azkaban. Forcing down his anger and ensuring that he made no sudden moves he made his way over to the trembling child. He slowly lowered himself on the spot that Madame Pomfrey had just vacated. "Hello" he said in the softest tome he could manage

Freak looked at him, emerald eyes gazing through matted hair.

"Freak sorry, Freak not mean to be bad" he heard the child say in a pleading tone.

"Child, you haven't done anything wrong, Madame Pomfrey just wanted to check your temperature before you are released. Will you let her, child?" Professor Snape responded in the same soft tone, deciding to call this alter child instead, he would never use the word Freak, the fact this alter existed made him feel sick as he witnessed first hand how the Dursleys had systematically broken an innocent child entrusted into their care. His anger once again surged but he pushed it down, his anger would likely upset the child further and think it directed at him.

Freak eventually nodded before choking out "Freak sorry, Freak not mean to be a burden"

"Child you have nothing to apologise for, and you are most certainly not a burden" he responded gently as the mediwitch took his temperature, pronounced he was fit to leave , and retreated into her office to give them privacy.

Professor Snape watched as Freak instantly changed back into Harry, who stated at him in confusion.

"I am sorry Professor I didn't realise you were here!" He admitted nervously.

"It is of no consequence" the professor reassured him quickly.

"Am I free to go?" Harry asked, smiling slightly when he saw the potions master nod. He stood up but then stated suddenly. "if you are taking me in just because you are my father and feel duty bound then I would rather go to an orphanage."

Professor Snape almost smiled. "I want to be a father to you, it is my choice. I want to help you heal"

Harry merely nodded, unsure of how to respond and the two made their way down to the dungeons in a comfortable silence.

They arrived in front of a portrait of a snake and before he could tell his child the password, Seth appeared and started conversing in parseltongue to the snake, before letting out a small laugh and looking at Professor Snape with a smile on his face before he turned back into Harry

"The password is Amorentia" he told Harry "consider these quarters your home, you are always welcome here"

They stepped inside the quarters where Harry was ushered over to the couch.

"I assume you have questions" the potions master said taking a seat next to him.

"We, er I, was wondering what to call you"

"What would you like to call me?" Professor Snape responded wanting Harry to know his opinions mattered to him.

"Well, could I call you dad?" The teen whispered so quietly that Proffessor Snape almost missed it. He was shocked that Harry actually wanted to refer to him as such but knew Harry had always wanted a father figure in his life.

"You may" he replied "I am not ashamed to be your father Harry, merely sorry I am twelve years too late"

"Thank you" Harry whispered giving him a tiny smile, which professor Snape returned.

"Apparently you can help me find out why I'm having blank outs"

"I can and I will, however if I am honest I have a few theories" Professor Snape said choosing his words carefully as he couldn't tell his Son about the other alters until the other alters consented.

"You see Ginny had blank outs when Tom Riddle possessed her through the journal, but I've had them since I was younger so I can't figure it out!" Harry said going slightly hysterical.

"Calm down child, like I said I have a few theories, but until I am more certain I cannot say in case I am incorrect."

Harry nodded. "What is expected of us, er me dad?" He said testing out the word dad and realising it felt great to say. He had a dad who wanted him!

"I expect you to keep your room tidy, be respectful and polite and do your schoolwork to an appropriate standard and on time." Professor Snape replied noticing that Harry kept saying we and us before correcting it to I, the textbooks he had read had mentioned that might happen and he wasn't going to point it out.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"

He asked Harry

"Is Hedwig here? I haven't seen her for a while, but she might be at the burrow I guess"

"She is in the owlery, I saw her earlier when I visited"

Harry nodded looking relieved.

"Let me show you to your room" the professor said standing. "I bought you your school supplies and some suitable attire, you may wish to shower and unpack before dinner"

"Thank you" he heard Harry whisper as he followed close behind.

When he heard the shower running the professor sat at the dining room table pulled out a blank journal, summoning his quill he began to write down the names of the alters he knew about, making sure not to include Harry's name in case it ever fell in to the wrong hands. Not that he would let it, however he would take no chances.

Seth - Slytherin side, honourable as won't "grass". Doesn't want host to know about them

Lauchlan - reason host is in Gryffindor

Freak - abused child from when host younger, scared and worried about being a burden. Comes out when host feels threatened with physical violence.

He closed the journal and put it in his bedroom cabinet, he hoped he could help his Son heal, after meeting Freak he had felt awful, every child should know their name! Stealing his resolve, he set about fixing up some dinner for them.

Another chapter done. That's 2 today! We will meet Lauchlan in the next one! Review please!


	4. 4 meeting Lauchlan

Chapter 4 Harry are you there?

Thank you for all your reviews! I hope that this is up to your expectations

CHAPTER 3 – MEETING LAUCHLAN

Professor Snape was winding down for the evening. Harry had settled well and was now in bed, resting as Professor Snape was quick to remind him that his body was still recovering.

It saddened him how Harry thought that the beating he had received from his uncle was the first time that his uncle had lashed out in anger at him. Severus knew that the fact that Harry had multiple alternate personalities was a sign of just how much abuse his son had received but was unable to remember.

He sighed and picked up a stack of end of year potions assignments from his first years and set down to mark them, preferring to keep busy, however after he found himself re-reading the same paragraph for the fourth time, he set down his quill and summoned a black coffee. He would have loved a nice cold refreshing glass of Firewhiskey to settle his nerves however the police reports had mentioned that Vernon Dursley was often more violent towards Harry when he had been drinking, and Professor Snape did not want Harry to feel that there were any similarities between them. A coffee would have to do.

He was just about to pour a fresh cup and restart marking his essays when a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the room. Severus stood up so fast the table wobbled and caused his inkwell to smash on the floor.

He rushed into Harry's room and gasped in shock. An alter he hadn't met before was thrashing about on the bed, caught up in a nightmare and screaming in either fear or pain. Professor Snape didn't know which, and didn't want to guess.

He crossed the room and tried to gather the flailing teen in his arms, offering him words of comfort and stroking his hair. The alter eventually quieted and groggily opened his eyes.

"sorry dad I didn't mean to wake you" the alter said sitting up in bed and Severus noticed that this alter had a shaven military style hair cut.

"I was already awake, I do not believe we have met" Professor Snape replied soothingly feeling slightly uncomfortable at an alter calling him "Dad"

"I'm Lauchlan"

"You are Harry's Gryffindor side" Professor Snape replied remembering what Seth had told him in the hospital wing. He studied the alter carefully. "do you wish to come into the living room for a hot chocolate?" he asked Lauchlan gently and was surprised when he nodded in response "Dibbsy" he called into the air, causing a houself to appear.

"What can Dibbsy do for you sir?" The houself said before bowing.

"two mugs of cocoa in the living room" he replied before turning back towards Lauchlan who was getting out of bed. "do you wish to talk about your nightmare? It may help" he offered to which Lauchlan merely shrugged.

He led the teen into the living room and handed him one of the steaming mugs of cocoa that Dibbsy had supplied before they sat opposite each other on the sofa.

"I hope you won't be offended if I ask this Lauchlan but what purpose do you serve for Harry?" Severus asked relaxing back into the sofa and interlocking his fingers around his own cup of cocoa.

Lauchlan studied him for a while debating what to say, and Severus waited patiently. "Well as you already know I'm Harry's Gryffindor side, I was playing Harry in the sorting in first year which annoyed Seth but after meeting that Malfoy idiot on the train I decided that I would make sure we were not going into Slytherin."

"I see" Severus responded "however in case you were not aware almost all abuse cases are sorted into Slytherin as it is a more suitable house"

Lauchlan nodded "The sorting hat was pretty insistent 'You would do so well in Slytherin' he mocked with a small laugh "but I knew I had to convince it otherwise." He glanced at Professor Snape "and as for what purpose I serve, let's just say I'm the obedient one, I do the manual labour for the Dursleys when they sat those ridiculous chores and I handle the nightmares that they create. I guess that's it's because I'm not clever enough for anything else" he stared into his cup.

"Why do you think that you aren't clever? Harry does well in school when he applies himself" Professor Snape asked gently

"It doesn't work that way. We don't work that way." Lauchlan replied "Harry is ok at reading but not too great at writing, so another alter takes over for that, but me professor I am illiterate. I cannot read or write, so what else am I good for but the manual labour?"

"I see your logic, I was unaware that certain things like reading and writing were not accessible to all of you" Severus responded hiding his shock at what Lauchlan had just revealed.

"we all have our roles dad, we are all important in our own way" Lauchlan explained. "not one of us betters another. Some of us are dark, and terrifying and ruthless, more so than you might think we are capable of, but also we are balanced out by the alters who are light, and simply need to be loved." At that Lauchlan smiled softly before setting his empty cup back down on the coffee table. "thanks for the chat and cocoa dad" he said before walking back to his room leaving the professor staring after him. Lauchlan's words ringing in his ears. 'Some of us are dark, and terrifying and ruthless, more so than you might think we are capable of'

The professor sighed. The road to recovery for his Son was almost certainly going to be a long one.

please review!!!!

in a few chapters i might introduce Draco who is Professor Snapes godson as Draco may get disowned by his father. let me know if you are for or against this in a review.

i wonder which alter we will meet next?


	5. 5 a disastrous breakfast

Chapter 5 – a disastrous breakfast

Despite his interrupted night, Professor Snape woke up early. His eyes drifted open as the first rate of artificial sunlight started to filter in through the enchanted window of his bedroom. He was startled out of his restful state upon a loud clatter emanating from the kitchen. He quickly dimmed his dressing gown and slippers before going to investigate the source of the noise.

Upon entering the kitchen he spotted Lauchlan assembling various pots and pans on the kitchen counter. And professor Snape realised he was cooking breakfast. Lauchlan spotted him out of the corner of his eye and whirled round to face him.

" hi dad, I am sorry that I am late starting breakfast, but my bed was just so comfy that I just couldn't drag myself away." He smiled and started cracking the eggs into a pan.

Professor Snape sat down at the kitchen table "Lauchlan I do not expect you to make breakfast, if anyone should make breakfast then it shall be me, and in any case child we are in Hogwarts, the house elves will make it for us"

Lauchlan shrugged "routine for me I guess, plus I get to play Harry for a bit"

Professor Snape hid the strange emotion he felt at the words "get to play Harry" and instead he stared at Lauchlan "I just want you to know that it is not expected of you, ignore what the Dursleys told you Lauchlan, I know it will be hard." The professor paused "What were your chores?" He asked softly.

Lauchlan flipped the bacon as he replied as if on auto pilot "get up and make breakfast, while the Dursleys eat I clean the kitchen and take the rubbish out before clearing up the breakfast pots" Lauchlan started preparing some coffee "after that I would cut the grass, water the plants, weed the flowerbeds, wash the conservatory windows and sometimes paint the fence or the shed if it needed doing, then it would be indoors where I would mop the floors, iron the laundry, put the laundry away, then vacuum the whole house before starting on dinner so that it would be done for when my uncle came home." Lauchlan passed his dad a coffee. "then after the Dursleys had eaten I would wash the dishes again and if I had done my chores well then I would get to eat a sandwich or maybe some cold soup."

The professor nodded silently, horrified at how the child had been used like a slave by his aunt and uncle.

"so you admit that food could get withheld from you? In what capacity child? "

Lauchlan shrugged thoughtfully "if I was injured or ill them my chores took longer and sometimes they weren't done in time, or my uncle had a bad day at work then he would stop off at the pub near work and get pretty drunk before he caught the bus home. The penalty for not doing my chores right was three days without food and if he was drunk it could also mean a beating as well" Lauchlan shrugged as though he didn't see anything wrong in his treatment, but his dad was seeing red with anger at the blatant abuse. "those MONSTERS!" He roared slamming his empty cup down on the table. This caused Lauchlan to swear in shock and drop the glass bowl he was holding which shattered upon impact with the floor. Freak took over and backed into the corner of the kitchen want trembling, his eyes fixed on his dad as though perceiving the threats around him. Professor Snape inwardly cursed himself when he saw freak staring at him with a wary expression. He got up and slowly walked over to Freak, kneeling down in front of the terrified child

"Freak sorry! Freak didn't mean to break it honest! Freak knows his place, Freak be burden and no one love freak!

"I love you child!" Professor Snape responded softly "and i was not angry at you just your aunt and uncle"

Freak blinked and looked at him curiously "you mad at Aunt and Uncle?" He said slowly as if unsure of how to speak, and that instant Professor Snape realised that Freak was his son's primal side, essentially Harry's survival instincts manifested in a person. Which is why the child probably couldn't talk well, he would have had very little exposure to normal conversation and probably taught himself to say what he was able to. He realised that he would have to treat Freak with slow and simple speech to make sure that he could understand with his limited vocabulary. "Yes, I am mad at them. Not you. I will not hurt you" the professor said as Freak tried (and failed) to stifle a yawn. "come on back to bed" the Professor said pulling his Son to his feet. Upon seeing how skinny Freak was he lifted the child up and carried him into his room, spelling on his pyjamas and tucking him under the duvet. As he looked at his sleeping son he whispered "I will get us all through this son. Whatever it takes."


End file.
